Ash The Hedgehog
Ash the Hedgehog ---DUE TO ME BEING NEW, I CANNOT UPLOAD PICS AS OF NOW--- Introduction Ash the Hedgehog (full name: Ash Wolfe) is what you call sort of a "rags to riches" story. He came from a lower class family just struggling to keep a house. His mother was a heroin addict and his father was a drunkard. Abandoning Ash at two months old when they were both drugged, Ash's kind and loving foster parents, Margaret and Encarnacion, adopted him at three months old from the local orphanage. Early Life Ash was introduced into a middle class family on the east side of a small town of Easthampton. His parents had him learn kindergarten knowledge at age 3, which would help later on in life. By the time he was 6, he entered kindergarten with a 2nd grade intelligence. He had to skip to 2nd grade. Since most of the 2nd graders were 7, and he was 6, they picked on him because he was younger, and of his gray fur (basically racism, hedgehog version). Although he was picked on by the others, he grew up with one friend until middle school, and his name was Atlas. Atlas was a shy and kind hedgehog-lynx mix with black fur with thin red stripes that accented his quills. He was the only one who understood Ash for who he was, even at his early age. Middle School Life Ash entered middle school making another friend on the first day, Sergio. He was a small purebred hedgehog with orange and red fur with darker red on the tips of the quills, which made it looked like he dipped them in red paint just slightly. Sergio was wild and carefree, except when it came to his friends. He was always there for Ash, when Atlas wasn't, of course. Although he was gaining friends, his bullies from elementary school still were all over his back. Ash was constantly pushed, punched, and mocked by dull-witted losers. Once his cousin, Takas, transferred to his school, he helped Ash defend himself from the group of bullies. High School Life Ash became emotionally unstable (who doesn't) as his life moved on to high school. He longed meaning in life, which he didn't realize he already had meaning. In his freshman and sophomore years, he constantly was mad at people, but his friends, and his cousin, knew he was troubled, so they went with him to an amusement park. There, he met a girl named Ace, kind, beautiful, and most importantly, understood Ash for who he was, since he and she went to the same school, but never engaged in conversation. She constantly saw him being teased, but she was to afraid that she would get teased herself, just like she used to be. They became good friends as their junior year moved on. The Death of Ash's Father Ash learned during the summer before his senior year that his father came down with cancer in his kidney. It lasted for two months before he died on his last day of summer. Ash realized that the death of his father meant that he would do better socially and in his community to make his father proud. When senior year swung by, he made the high school basketball team on his senior year. Also, he became socially better, and became a more mature and emotionally stable being. His confidence boosted, and he began to work out every two days with his friends. He became more strong (physically and mentally) and attractive as the year went on. (I am not done editing) Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs